Love Pushed Back
by Crystalstarr-chick
Summary: One time shot story. Kagome gets scratched by an old statue thing and becomes a demon. Every guy falls in love with her. What will Inuyasha do? How about Koga?I am thinking about adding more to this review and tell me if you think I should.


13

_This is a new story of mine about Inuyasha, hope you like. _

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha. Tear 

'_Great Inuyasha is gonna kill me for being late. I have to hurry.'_ Kagome is late for getting to the feudal era again. Without noticing she gets cut by a cat statue that her grandfather was given to put up in his shop (at least I think he owns a shop. Work with me people.). That statue is suppose to turn people into cat demons, her grandfather told her that, but of course she wasn't paying attention. She runs to the well and jumps in with her huge pack on her back.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha yells as she climbs out of the well, in the feudal time.

"Sorry I had to stay at home to help with the house work. Why did any of you die?" She looks around to see just him no one else came. "Where are the others? They didn't really die did they?" Before he could answer she smelt them. "Oh never mind I smell them."

"You smell them? With your human nose, you can smell them and I can't?"

"There are just leaving the village on Kelala by the smell of it."

"There is no way you can smell them with your human nose." He smelt the air and he smelt Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on their way on Kelala. "How did you know they were on their way?"

"I smelt them." Then Kagome realized that she could not have smelt them. She was human after all.

"Kagome is there something wrong with you?" Inuyasha looked worried. _'Why is Inuyasha so worried? The smell of worry does not suit him. Wait how can I smell the worry on him? What is wrong with me?' _

"Of course nothing is wrong with me. Will you stop worrying; the smell does not suit you. Hi Sango, hi Miroku, and hi Shippo." She said as they landed behind her.

"Lady Kagome, how did you know we were here? We didn't make any sound when we landed." Miroku said.

"Yes you did, and I smelt Sango's anger. What did he do this time Sango?"

"Well he touched my ass again. Wait how did you smell my anger?"

Miroku went over to Inuyasha and whispered. "Is something wrong with Kagome?"

"No Miroku. Nothing is wrong with me." Kagome said as if he said it to everyone and getting annoyed of the question.

"Then how did you hear him, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"With my ears, how else?" Inuyasha looked at her ears. They were now on top her head and shaped like cat ears.

"Kagome, how long have your ears shaped like cat ears?" Shippo asked.

"What?" She felt the top of her head, with her clawed hands, and screamed. "Which way to the river?" Inuyasha pointed to the river, and Kagome ran to it. She ran faster then Inuyasha and Koga could.

"How long did Kagome have the ability to run like a cat?" Shippo asked.

"I think Kagome is now part cat demon. Don't cat demons have a certain power over the opposite sex, no matter human or other demon?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. That wont be good for Inuyasha." Sango said as if Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Why wont that be good for me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, Inuyasha, a cat demon makes the opposite sex love them, not on purpose it's a curse in them so if Kagome stays the same you should be fine. But try not to get attracted to her."

"Easy." He said as Kagome came back.

"I need to go home and change, I don't like what I'm wearing. I'll be back in one minuet." She said as she jumped down the well.

"Now Inuyasha is gonna be in trouble." Miroku said laughing.

"Yeah, so are you Miroku." Sango said.

"What? What about Shippo?" he stopped laughing

"He is to young to be put under **that** type of curse."

"That is so unfair." Miroku said as Kagome came back up through the well wearing a red leather tube top and red leather pants, red like Inuyasha's outfit. Her hair up in a pony tail.

"So what do you think?" She asked turning around.

"It looks…" Inuyasha started, but stopped, trying to fight off the temptation of getting close to her.

"It looks what, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked getting closer, but stopped, smelled the air, and smiled. "Koga is coming." _'Finally one time I am glad he shows up' _Inuyasha thinks as Koga lands.

"Kagome you look great!" Koga said as soon as he saw Kagome. She runs up and hugs him. _'Koga don't you dare touch her or I'll ripe your throat!' _Inuyasha thought.

"Thank you Koga." This is when the others notice something that wasn't there before, a tail.

"Kagome you have a tail." Miroku said. "A pretty tail."

Kagome looks at her tail, then runs and hugs Miroku. "Your so sweet Miroku." Someone pulls her tail. She turns around to see Inuyasha. "You want a hug to Inuyasha?" She asked as she tried to pull her tail out from his grip.

"No I want you to stop hugging people." He said as he let go. She fell.

"Me-ow." Koga helped her up. "Thank you Koga." She hisses at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, it would not be wise to make her mad." Sango whispers in his ear.

"Yes Inuyasha don't make me mad." She turned to him.

"Why not?"

"Because I can easily beat you in a fight."

"You wanna bet?"

"Yes, the first one to pin the other to the ground wins."

"Fine go." Inuyasha jumps in the air. The sun set.

"Sit!" He falls to the ground. "I win." She said purring. He stood up and grabbed her.

"I dare you to do that again."

"Sit!" This time he fell on her, and he smiled.

"Looks like I win. I claim you as my prize." He started to lower his head to kiss her.

"And take advantage of me when I can't move?" She pretended to pout. He stopped. She kissed him. He kissed back. _'What am I doing? This is Kagome. I have to stop kissing her. I'm **kissing** Kagome and she's kissing me. Koga must be so jealous. I have to stop thinking like this. I have to get off her. I'm **on** **top** **of** Kagome._ (He is thinking this like he just realized it.) _I'm on top and she's not trying to get me off.' _ Then something pulls him off of her, braking their kiss.

"Kagome are you all right?" Koga asked and Kagome ran up to him. "Inuyasha you were gonna rape my mate. She couldn't even move to get away."

"She is not your mate!" Inuyasha yelled. "And anyway she kissed me! Why would I kiss **that**!" He pointed to Kagome.

"I'm a that? Well you're a…a…" Kagome started.

"You can't even think up a good insult!"

"I don't need to because I am leaving to give this," She held up the half of the jewel they had. "To Naraku!"

"What? Kagome you can't do that." Miroku shouted.

"Why can't I? I can smell better than any demon, and I can sense when someone is watching me like right now Shippo is staring at me from the back." She turned and glared at him.

"I won't let you do that." Koga said. She turned back to him surprised.

"What?"

"I won't let you help Naraku by giving him the jewel."

"You have no choice I am the one who is holding it and there is no way you pups can stop me."

**Five minuets later**

"I command you to let me free damn you!" Kagome shouted. They tied her to _the tree_ that Inuyasha was sealed to. It was dark and the others were sleeping so it was just Inuyasha and she. Koga had left after tying her to the tree.

"Not if you are gonna give this to Naraku." Inuyasha said as he held up the jewel.

"Inuyasha I would never give that to Naraku, you know that." Kagome said. "Will you please untie me? I promise I'll be good."

He looked at her and went over to untie her. "Only if you won't come on to me." She nodded; he untied her, and took a couple steps back. She sat down on the ground and shivered. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little. I know I'm weak."

"No you're not."

"Why do you say that all the time than?" She asked as she shivered again. He walked over to her, sat by her, and put his arm around her.

"To stop me from going over and hugging you, to keep you warm at night."

"You've wanted to hug me?"

"So many times. And when you do hug me I just take in your smell. I think what it would be like if Kikyo didn't seal me to that tree." Kagome stood up with tears in her eyes.

"You think about Kikyo when you hug me? Oh, I forgot, I'm just a replacement. I'll leave you alone with your corps." She said she walked away. He stood up and went after her.

"Kagome I didn't mean it like that." He said as she started to run. "Kagome don't run from me. Come back!" Se ran out of sight and he heard a low scream. "Kagome!" he ran towards the scream.

Kikyo's soul snatcher took up Kagome and carried her to Kikyo herself. "So you have become a demon?" Kikyo said as her soul snatchers put Kagome down.

"What are you talking about? I only have cat ears and a tail."

"Stupid wench! You are now half cat demon and have a curse that makes all men fall to your feet. Even Inuyasha."

"But of course, he is too in love with you to even think about me. So go ahead and take him to hell. I don't care."

"Really?"

"Yes. When he hugs me he thinks of you. I'm just a replacement. Why would he want me if he can have the real live dead body?"

"But he is in love with you."

"How can you say that? You want him more than anyone and you tell me he is in love with me. You are supposed to tell me he hates me to make me hate him. Which right now I don't need any help with."

"He is coming for you right now."

"I know that, I can smell him. But once he smells you he will forget about me again, and to make it better for him, why don't you kiss him while he can see me to show he likes you more than me."

"So you think he is in love with me still?"

"Duh. Every time we go in search for a jewel I know he hopes we find you. So I know he likes you more then me, which is fine."

"But I don't like her more than you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he came up behind Kagome and put his arms around her waist.

"Don't touch me Inuyasha! I know you are still in love with her so go kiss and makeout." She said as she walked away from Inuyasha. "And to make sure you stay. SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Shit! Kagome I don't want to stay with her."

"Too bad. Kikyo it's all up to you now. Bring him to hell, where he belongs." Kagome said as she walks away.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screams at her shrinking back. "KAGOME!"

"Kagome is such a nice girl. Giving up the one she loves to make me happy. And when you and I go to hell it can be like 50 years ago." Kikyo said as she goes to Inuyasha.

"I'm not going to hell with you!"

"Don't you love me?"

"No! I don't! I love Kagome!"

"Your only saying that because of the curse cat demons have on them."

"No I'm not!"

"Why else would you be saying it? You could not love my reincarnation unless she reminded you of me! So you do love me and you can't hid that any longer, Inuyasha. Besides she is in love with so many other human boys, not to mention, Koga."

"I don't care. I can kill the stupid wolf and destroy the well so she can't go back to her time."

"Not before she gets there."

"What?"

"She is on her way home right now. I even gave her some help, we are family after all. My soul snatchers gave her a lift to the well so she is there right now. And you are still under her spell so by the time you get to her she will have a lot of boys on her. Literally."

Inuyasha's face had shown a horror stricken expression at the thought of a lot of boys on her. He tried to get up but still couldn't. _'Kagome you better hope that I don't find you with that Hobo person.' _(He means Hojo, for those you who don't know).

With Kagome

'_Okay lets see if Kikyo was right. Where is Hojo? No he already likes me. Where is the new kid Houmaru?'_ (I made up that name because I don't know any good names). She called her friend and found out that he was at the park. She ran there and found him.

"Hey Houmaru!" She waved as she called him over. "How is it going?"

"Fine. Did you know you have cat ears and a tail?" Houmaru asked once over to Kagome.

"Yes it's like the newest thing. Don't you like?"

"I love but how come you don't have human ears?"

"They fell off, I think. Do you like my outfit?" She spun around.

"Yes it looks great. Hey I know you are like going out with Hojo, but would you like to go out with me tonight? I could pick you up."

"I would love to. Pick me up around eight?"

"Eight is perfect. See you then. Bye."

'Bye." Kagome said as she ran home. _'Perfect I like this cat thing. And by now Inuyasha is in hell. So I won't be interrupted this date.' _She was up in her room getting dressed for her date when Inuyasha pushed her on her bed. "What are you doing in my room and not in hell?" She asked backing up so her head was over the pillow. "Inuyasha?" He crawled over her so he was just above her. "What are you doing?"

"I am about to claim you as my mate."

"That would mean having sex wouldn't it?" She asked even though she knew it did. He nodded. "Well too bad I have a date tonight with the cutest boy ever. So get off." She pushed him but not even with her new cat strength, could she get him off.

"You have a date?"

"Yes now get off!" She pushed again and this time he got off and stood up. Kagome stood right in front of him so all one of them had to do was lean in to get a kiss. "Thank you." She said before he kissed her. She closed her eyes as she fell back on the bed with Inuyasha falling with her. He slipped his tongue in her mouth as they started to remove their clothes. A honking noise snapped Kagome back to reality. She broke the kiss, pushed Inuyasha off, stood up, ran to her dresser, and got her clothes that she picked out for the date on and left Inuyasha standing there with his shirt off. _'Just wait until you get home Kagome, then we'll begin where we left off.' _(Yes I like ending sentences with the word off.)

One hour later

Kagome snuck up to the bathroom, took a bath and went into her room to find Inuyasha sleeping in her bed. She got her bra and underwear on and went to her bed got under the covers right next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha woke up once Kagome got under the covers. He slipped his arm around her waist, and Kagome let out a little yelp.

"I didn't think you were up." Kagome said as she turned around to face him. He kissed her neck.

"I wasn't." He said as he kissed her neck again but a little lower. "You got in the bed and I got up." He kissed lower.

"Well we should get to bed. I have another date in the mourning with this boy I meet on my walk to the house." She turned back around so her back faced him.

"What? You have a date with someone you just meet?" He stopped kissing her.

"Yes. Is it my fault every boy who sees me falls in love with me?"

"Not every boy has."

"Really? You would only be in my bed with most of our clothes off in my dreams. So you have fallen helpless to the curse of the cat. What boy do I know that wasn't in love with me before, and still isn't after one look? None."

"You dream about us in bed with our clothes off?" Inuyasha blushes.

"Not the point. The point is that you have fallen for the curse."

"I have not. I've always wanted to do this every time I came to your time. But I was always to embarrassed to lay on your bed while you were standing so how could I have laid on your bed with you? This curse somehow took my fear away."

"Anyway, you said not every boy falls in love with me, who?"

"Me, for one and…and…"

"Why didn't Kikyo take you to hell when she had the chance?"

"She said that me living is more painful for me than dying and leaving you here. So she went to hell with out me."

"Was she right? About it being more painful living?"

"Only when you're not near me or I can't get your scent."

"What about now?" She asked just to see his answer.

"Right now, I could die, being this close to you and trying to fight the urges to kiss you, it is painful but in a good way." Kagome stood up at the foot of her bed.

"So you're saying that you want to touch my _almost naked_ body?" She said the last three words slowly and turned around once to show him. "Are you saying you find me irresistible? Why should I stay tomorrow if you can't even kiss me?"

"Because I won't let you leave." He sat up.

"You can't even touch me. So what are you gonna do? Beg me until I crack?" She laughed and closed her eyes to picture it. Inuyasha took this chance grabbed her pulled her on him and flipped so he was on top. Kagome opened her eyes as if she didn't feel a thing about what just happened.

"I think I will stay like this until you finally give in to what I want to do." He said as he started kissing her neck again. The more he kissed the lower he got.

"I forgot, what did you want to do again? I've had so much **fun **on my **date** that I forgot about what happened before **the date**."

"I am gonna make you my mate."

"Why? I'm not Kikyo, and I have **a lot** of other boyswho like me. For one Koga." At that name Inuyasha winced. "Two Hojo, three Houmaru, four the boy I just meet-"

"You don't know his name!"

"No."

"You are not going out with him! You will stay here with me so I can finish making you my mate!"

"What do you mean finish? You haven't even started!"

"Yes I have! By protecting you from demons and Koga. By keeping you well from illness."

"What? By keeping **me** well? I have been the one keeping **you** well. And if I do get sick who is it that helps me get well? Kaede!"

"Who is it that brings you to her? Me!"

"But what do you do to help her help me? Nothing. So you know what? I don't want you near me any more. I don't want to see you face and I am never going back to your time, except for one more time. Now get off and follow me."

He got off (She got dressed) and he followed her to the well and once on the other side she turned to him and took off the necklace that gave her the power to sit him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked as he took the necklace from her and looked at it.

"That was the thing that binds us to one another, without it you can not come back to my time." She walked off towards the village to be greeted by Koga, Miroku and Shippo. "Where is Sango and Kaede?"

"They went off somewhere and didn't tell us where they were going." Miroku said.

"Okay. Well I will not be coming back to this time so this is good bye. Shippo I want you to hang on to this with all your life." She handed him the jewel they collected. "Don't ask why. Goodbye." She said as she ran towards the well. As she jumped in a tear fell from her eyes. She kept a piece of the jewel in her hand so she could go home.

"Why did Kagome leave like that?" Shippo asked Inuyasha once he came to the village.

"I don't know." He looked at the necklace again.

"Why is that off of you?" Miroku asked once he saw the necklace.

"Kagome took it off of me so I couldn't follow her."

"But she missed one thing with the jewel you can follow her into her own time but if I were you I would wait a while so Kagome can cool off." Miroku said.

"No I am going after her now!" Inuyasha said as he took the jewel and ran to the well.

Kagome was on the other side waiting for Inuyasha to come. Once he was on the other side, Kagome hit him.

"What took you so long? I thought you would have ran after me sooner!"

"I would have but you took the necklace off!"

"But I left the jewel! I thought one of you four would be smart enough to run after me sooner! But I guess I'm not that important!"

'What are you talking about? You are important! You are the one-"

"Who can see the shards. I know that but I thought I was **more** important then that! But I guess not. Before I leave for my **date** I would like my jewel back please."

"Date? The date with the boy whom you don't know his name?"

"Yes that **date**. Do you have a problem with my **date**, Inuyasha? Because I'm sure my **date** doesn't care."

"Will you stop saying date because you are not going out with him!"

"Sorry, **mother** I didn't know that you were a jealous half demon. Inuyasha, you are not in my love life because you don't really love me, I know neither do these boys but I can make my friends jealous by dating a lot. You don't know anything about me. Except that I go to school and have friends."

"I know more then enough about you, Kagome. I know you are really trying to get back at me for all the times you saw me with Kikyo and all the times I called you names."

"Look, Inuyasha, you are supposed to be in hell with the love of your life right now and I am supposed to be getting ready for a date with some boy. And I am not trying to get back at you for calling me names or for me seeing you with Kikyo. That is what you do with former lovers."

"Kikyo and I were not lovers. We couldn't trust one another how could we be lovers?"

"You don't need to love the person you screw, Inuyasha. I would love to argue more, I really would, but I have a date to get ready for." She said as she left for the house. _'He thinks he knows a lot about me then he should know if I don't get what I want I cry. And I am on the edge of that to, but I have a date so I can't cry.' _When she got to her room Inuyasha was already in there with the cloths she was going to wear on her date in his hands. "What do you think you are doing?"

"You will not go out tonight. Me and you are going to talk."

"And what makes you think I can't just get a new outfit?"

"Well the fact that I'm standing in front of your closet and not to far from your dresser, and I know you won't change in front of me kind of ends your idea of changing."

"So what do you want to talk about, you have only five minuets."

"No I have all night." He drops her stuff, picks her up and carries her out the window. He jumps down the well and heads for _the tree_. He gets up to the highest branch and sets her down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Doing what? You are the one who kidnapped me."

"Going out on dates to get even with me."

"I told you me dating has nothing to do with you. Why do you think everything is about you? I am dating for me."

"Okay. I'll bring you back so you can have you date and I will go find Kikyo."

"What! You bring me here to ask permission to find Kikyo! Man and I thought this little scheme to get you to do something would work! Go ahead and find your love!"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice came from down below. He jumped down with Kagome in his arms. He let her down and Kagome left, but she really hid behind a tree to listen. "Inuyasha, when will you leave her and come with me. Is she that important?"

"Well she was. She does not want me any more. She thinks that I only care about you. But I won't give up on her."

"Too bad I **will** bring you to hell with me. Even if I have to kill you first." Kikyo raised her bow with an arrow aimed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down as if waiting for the pain of the arrow.

"Kikyo! Put the arrow down or three will fly, but only one will hit. That one will hit your head." (Kikyo's one arrow and Kagome's two, one to stop Kikyo's arrow the other to hit Kikyo.)

"Do you think you can stop one of my arrows? I have all my powers, you only have some."

"I don't care you can't take Inuyasha away from me!" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome; she had tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you? You wanted me to take him only last night. What is with the change?"

"I found out something."

"And what was that?"

"I hate you more then him!" She was about to let the arrow fly when Kikyo transformed into Shippo, who was wearing Kikyo clothes.

"Hi Kagome." Shippo said scared that she might let the arrow fly.

"Shippo? This…this…this was a set up!" She said tears falling from her eyes.

"'You can't take Inuyasha away from me!' Isn't that what you said Kagome?" Inuyasha asked laughing. Kagome pointed the arrow in her hand at Inuyasha, tears coming down faster. He backed up against the tree. "K…Kagome?"

"I should let this arrow go, just to get you out of my life **_forever_**!"

"Kagome, don't do that!" Shippo said. She looked at him.

'Why Shippo! So you can play another trick on me! Inuyasha don't you move or I will let go!" She turned her head back to Inuyasha. "Don't you think I should let this go, Inuyasha? Then you would have been pinned against that tree twice by two woman, the first time by the one you loved, the second by the one you hate."

"I don't hate you Kagome!"

"When will you stop lying? I know you hate me! So goodbye Inuyasha!" She let the arrow go. It hit him in the arm and he let go of the jewel, just like when Kikyo did it to him. Kagome picked up the jewel.

"You know this won't hold me for long."

"Yes I know but you see it will hold you long enough for me to get a running start." She said as she started running to the well. Inuyasha landed in front of the well five seconds before she got there.

"You didn't get far, did you?"

"Now that you're here once I get threw the well, destroy it."

"No! I will follow you!"

"How could you Inuyasha? I have the jewel and I took the necklace off of you. So tell me are you going to follow me and brake my heart more?" She was still crying. At her last question, time stood still for Inuyasha. _'I brake her heart?' _

"But how can I brake your heart?"

"How? How? By being near me, Inuyasha! By reminding me that I am only a replacement. Inuyasha, you were right. I am only dating to get back at you. I loved you for so long but now I am giving up on the one person I will ever love."

"But…"

"Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome said as she jumped in the well.

"Kagome!" He tried to grab for her but she already was in her own time. He ran to the village to find Miroku. "Miroku, I need to go get Kagome but she took the jewel-"

"Shippo told me all about what happened. All I have is one shard piece."

"Well give it to me!" He took the shard and ran to the well. Koga was about to jump in. "Koga! What do you think you are doing here?"

"I saw my woman jump in here so I am getting her out!"

"How long were you watching?"

"Right when you jumped in front of her."

"So then you know she has no interest in you! So go away!" he punches Koga and jumps in the well. He didn't climb out because he heard Kagome's voice.

"Yes he isn't coming back. No I made sure he couldn't come. I don't know he might find another piece but that could take a while."

He snuck up to see who she was talking to and saw she was on the phone. _'Is she talking about me? Didn't she know Miroku had a piece?' _Kagome turned around and saw him. "Inuyasha!"

"Hi, Kagome. Are you talking about me?"

"I have to let you go. Okay bye." She hung up the phone. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I made sure you couldn't come back."

"So you were talking about me? Why don't you want me here anymore?" He climbed out.

"Inuyasha. I told you why, before I jumped in. Why didn't you stay in the past?" tears started forming in her eyes. "You just had to totally brake my heart didn't you? I want a normal life. Maybe being with you is normal now but it has to change."

'_Why is she saying all this? I can tell she is lying. She doesn't want it to change. But what does she want?' _"Kagome, what do you want from me? I know you don't want it to change. You don't want a normal life like your friends. You like the adventures we have."

"I love the adventures, I'll give you that. But I do want it to change. I don't want to love you for the rest of your life. Once we get the jewel together again you are going to wish either for her to be alive or to be a full demon. Either way, I get hurt."

"What if I choose the other two options? One, become a human or two have you become a half demon. What if I choose one of those? How would you get hurt then?"

"You leaving me. Inuyasha, I know you want Kikyo, and I will not stand in your way. Without that necklace you can be like you were 50 years ago, the way Kikyo fell in love with you, mean and not caring. I want you to be happy, and I know that it is not with me." She ran out of the well house, with tears in her eyes, and into her room. _'I hope you are happy with her Inuyasha. I really do.' _She laid down on her bed face barried in her pillows.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice came from above her. She turns to see him in her face.

"What?"

"I want to know one thing."

"And what is that?"

"What if I am happiest with you?"

"What?"

"You said you want me to be happy. What if I am happiest with you?"

"Then go to who are second happiest with. Or to who is not me." She barried her face in her pillows again.

"But I won't be happy unless it is you."

"Well then…I can't help you. I might just go to Koga and become his mate."

"What? Why?"

"So I can get you out of my heart."

"That is impossible. Once you have someone in your heart, then you can't get him or her out. I know I've tried." He took the pillows.

"On who? I know you wouldn't try it on Kikyo, and you don't even like me. So who?"

"Kikyo. I tried to get her out of my heart when she pinned me to the tree, telling myself never to love another person in my life because they always hurt you. But then you came and-."

"Save it! I know you are lying! You don't want Kikyo out of your life you want me."

"That is what I have been trying to say I want you! I want Kagome!" he started yelling. "I have been trying to tell you this whole time you have been a demon. Kagome I don't care if you turn out to be one of the demons who go killing innocent people or go killing me, I won't hurt you."

"Then leave." She mumbled.

"What?" He heard her but didn't understand.

"If you don't want to hurt me then leave!" She shouted. "Leave me be so I can get heart broken from someone I don't love. Because on all our adventures I learned a lot of things but one real important one." She stopped yelling.

"What?"

"When you get hurt by the one you love it won't leave for over 50 years. I learned that from you and Kikyo. I guess it was for the best that Kikyo came back from the dead, or I would have been hurt just like she was 50 years ago but you will be the one who really attacked me, not Naraku."

"Is that what you are scared of? Me hurting you like Kikyo?"

"No just the part of being without my love for the rest of his life. Inuyasha, please just go and be with Kikyo. At least you will be part of my heritage."

"I don't want Kikyo! I want yo-."

"Inuyasha, please don't finish that sentence, if you do it will kill me inside for what I would have to do."

"I want you! I want Kagome!" He yelled.

"Sorry about this, but I told you. Now if you be so kind to bring me to Koga, my mate is waiting for me."

"No way in hell am I going to bring you to him."

"Fine I will go to him myself." She said as she walked down the stairs to the well house. Inuyasha was waiting for her (of course). He wouldn't move so Kagome punched him in the stomach as hard as her cat strength could muster, and jumped in the well. Before Inuyasha jumped in after her he put the rosary around his neck again.

Once on the other side Miroku and Sango were waiting. "Sango, can you help me find Koga?"

"Why Kagome?"

"So I can be his mate. He wanted me before the cat demon thing so he should now too."

"Why do you want to become Koga's mate? Last time you saw him before you turned demon you said that you would never become his mate unless something broke your heart in two."

"And you wonder why I want to be his mate. So will you help me find him?"

"No I have to stay here and protect the village."

"I will help you Kagome," Miroku said.

"No you won't I wanted Sango's help because she is not affected by the curse so I could talk to her without her being like the boys." Kagome said as she turned around and walked away. She sniffed the air to see if she could pick up Koga's scent, she did and she followed it. On her way there she found Kikyo.

"I see you have rejected Inuyasha."

"Yes I have another mate, his name is Koga. So please have fun with Inuyasha and this time, take him to hell. Its not like he will say no to leaving me the way I treated him he will say yes the way he should have said it to you 50 years ago."

"And how is that?"

"Kiss you." She said as she left to find her mate.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha climbed out of the well to see his friends giving him evil glares. "What?"

"What did you do to Kagome? She went off in search for Koga." Sango said. "And she wont even tell me what is wrong with her. Me!"

"Cool down Sango. Inuyasha, what did you do to Kagome that made her do the last thing she would ever do?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Last thing?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes last thing because Kagome would never leave you in fear that she might hurt you like Kikyo did, except the part of sealing you to a tree." Sango said.

"Well all I did was tell her I wanted her and no one else. Isn't that what she wanted hear? You tell me she likes me but I always thought if you liked someone and they liked you would be in heaven but no, it is hell. If I wanted to be in hell I would go to Kikyo."

"Well Inuyasha here is your chance to come with." Kikyo said as she came up.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked without looking at her.

"I ran into Kagome and she looked mad and sad at the same time. She was headed to Koga, well that is what she said."

"What? Why didn't you stop her?"

"Because me being weak from her being near me I could have lost. I thought I would try to bring you with me."

"I will not go with you and if you don't leave I will tare you in two!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha, do you not wish to have what we did 50 years ago? Do you not wish for the life of that, before Kagome?" She made the mistake of saying Kagome, because he jumped at her.

"SIT!" Kagome's voice screamed as she and Koga came bursting out of the forest surrounding them. "Kikyo you have better leave for I will not save you again." With that said Kikyo left.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he jumped into her arms. Inuyasha got up.

"Kagome…you…you came back, but why I thought you were gonna stay with-" Inuyasha noticed Koga.

"I do plan to stay with Koga I just came back for Shippo and to say good bye to my friends who care about me." Kagome said with no emotion. Inuyasha looked at her blankly. "Koga can you bring Shippo to the den? I promise I will be there soon." She gave him a kiss and he ran off. "Miroku, Sango can you please leave us?" They didn't ask they just left.

Inuyasha looked around, scared that Kagome might attack him and he might have to kill her for it.

"Scared, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat on the well.

"Keh." Was all he said.

"Well Inuyasha, aren't you happy? I am out of your life."

"You're not out because you're still here." He said but wanted to take it back right a way. But Kagome laughed.

"That's true. But I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Come sit." She said as she patted the spot next to her. He sat. "Inuyasha I wanted to talk to you about…" She couldn't find the words to say it.

"Is it about what I said?" He asked as he looked at her. A tear fell from her eye and she nodded. "Do you want to know if it's true?" Again she nodded. "I do want you Kagome but you have chosen Koga so I will try to be happy for you, but I will always want you." Kagome laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"I didn't want to know about that." She laughed and Inuyasha blushed. "But thanks I wanted to hear that. No it was about the other two options. Would you really choose one of those if you knew it would help me or make _us _happy?" When she said "us" Inuyasha's ears twitched, not a bad twitch a good twitch.

"Yes all I want is for you to be with me and happy but if you don't want to be with me, I might just have Kikyo come back to life. That would be a last resort after thinking and rethinking about me being a full demon. I don't want to hurt you if I become a full demon I don't know if I will be able to control my wants _or needs_ once I'm a full demon."

"Inuyasha, I am becoming a full cat demon. I can fell the power flowing in me, I just want to be sure that you will not kill me if I am able to control it."

"I would never kill you!"

"When we first met you said if you had wanted to kill me I would have been dead already. And I know, now that I have gotten to know you, that that is true. So please if you have to kill me take care of Shippo."

"I will never kill you I would rather kill myself, no I would rather kill Koga."

"Everyone knows you'd rather kill Koga then your self but you must _promise_ me that if you or someone else has to kill me you will take care of Shippo."

"Of course, I won't like it, but of course."

"Thank you. Now I must get going, you can't keep Koga waiting to long." With that she ran off.

'_Why is she so concerned about her being killed? I would never kill her, but I don't know about Koga he might decide that he doesn't want a woman around who is so attractive that he might have to have her every where he goes. No wait he would love to have Kagome with him all the time.' _Inuyasha smelt Miroku. "Get out here monk!" He growled. Miroku walked out from behind some trees. "Why were you spying on us?"

"I wanted to know why Kagome wanted to be alone with you. Sango and I found a cure for the cat curse. In other words we can make Kagome human again."

"How?"

With Kagome

"I'm back." Kagome said as she entered the cave that the wolf pack was sleeping in.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms again. "I don't want to be here. I think the wolves want to eat me because they keep looking at me with their teeth showing."

"Shippo this is where we live know so you are going to have to make friends. Or you can always go back to Inuyasha."

"No I don't want to do that because Inuyasha doesn't like me at all so I will try to like it here."

"Where's Koga?"

"He said to tell you that he went to get some food you would like but not to worry he will leave Dog Turd alone. I hope he brings some good meat from a horse or something like that."

"I hope he doesn't steal anything from a village or something because I don't want to have to hit him on the head or have to pay for it, because I don't have any money to pay for stuff in this time."

"Oh, then I hope he pays for the food if he does get it from a village then you wont have to pay for the food he might get." As Shippo said that Koga came in the cave with an arm full of food.

"Where did you get that food?" Kagome asked.

"I scared some villagers to give it to me. Why?" He put the food down.

"You did what?"

"Nothing I was joking!" He walked over to her and hugged her. She backed up.

"That was not funny. I really thought you did that. You can't go around doing that any more because I was a human remember."

"Yes I remember and I promise that I will not do that ever again." Koga said and he smelt the air. "Damn why is he coming?"

Kagome smelled the air and smiled. _'He came back to get me. I can't believe he came to get me after all I have done. But wait…the wolves they will attack him and I don't want him or the wolves hurt.' _Kagome now looked horror stricken. She ran from the den and stood out there waiting for Inuyasha. When she saw him he looked mad. Shippo came and stood by her.

"Koga doesn't seem to happy that you ran out here Kagome he said if you leave with Inuyasha he will kill him for real this time." Shippo said as Inuyasha landed and ran towards them. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulders, scared that Inuyasha was gonna run him over.

Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome looking at her with concern and something Kagome could only make out as excitement. As he neared her Koga stepped in front of her.

"She is my mate Inuyasha, so back off." He yelled but Inuyasha didn't pay attention. He walked around Koga, stepped in front of Kagome and pulled something out of his sleeve. Kagome looked at what he pulled out; it looked like a ring box, velvet black when Inuyasha opened it, inside was a little bottle.

"Inuyasha what is this?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave the bottle to Kagome but Koga grabbed it and throw it to the ground, mashing it and spilling the liquid in side with it. Inuyasha turned to Koga and pulled out the tetsiga.

"That's it you mangy wolf. That was to cure Kagome, back to the human form." He was about to charge at Koga but Kagome got in front of Koga.

"Sit!" She yelled but Inuyasha was to close and he fell on her again. Inuyasha smiled. "Not this again."

"Well now that I have your attention." He struggled to get his hand into his sleeve where he pulled out another bottle. "Kagome drink this." He opened it but Kagome wouldn't open her mouth. Since he could move again, he pushed his lower body onto hers with force. That shot a pleasure through Kagome's body it made her open her mouth. Inuyasha took that time to pour the liquid into Kagome's mouth, and then he put his lips to hers so she couldn't spit it out.

Kagome swallowed the liquid when Inuyasha's lips fell on hers and kissed back. Inuyasha was taken back by this, he didn't expect Kagome to kiss him back. He thought she would push with all her might to get him off, but she didn't. Inuyasha felt Kagome start to change her mind about the kiss he licked her lips wanting in, she opened her mouth and he dove in.

Then Koga pulled Inuyasha off of Kagome but they held onto one another as if they where the other's life support. Koga getting mad at this punched Inuyasha in the gut and that got Inuyasha to stop kissing Kagome. Now that they were apart Koga let go of Inuyasha and backed up with Kagome.

"INUYASHA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY WOMAN!" Koga yelled.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN FOR THE LAST TIME! KAGOME IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CHOOSE WHO SHE WANTS TO BE MATED TO AND IT AINT YOU!" Inuyasha yelled back. (Kinda ironic that he said Kagome is the only one who can choose and he said it wasn't going to be Koga.)

Kagome is getting tired of this, walks to Sango.

"Sango can you bring me to the well? I want to go sleep this away." Kagome whispers to Sango. Sango nods and the get on Kelala. They fly off when Koga and Inuyasha finally notice that Kagome is already gone.

"KOGA THIS IS YOUR DAMN FAULT!" Inuyasha yells as he runs towards the well.

With Kagome

'_I can't believe that Inuyasha and Koga keep going after each other. You think they would grow up but no. Why was Inuyasha kissing me anyway? I can't seem to remember anything right now. Maybe if I sleep it will come back to me.' _Kagome thought. They neared the well and saw Inuyasha out of breath. They landed in front of him.

"Kagome don't…go back…do you know…how fast I…had to run?" He gasped out.

"Inuyasha why can't I…" It all came back to her. She looked surprised, Inuyasha saw her face change and knew she remembered. She started walking to him.

"Kagome I can explain what I did." He said as Kagome neared him.

"You kissed me."

"Yes that's because I…" He couldn't finish because Kagome kissed him. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. Sango felt kinda out of place and left with Kelala.

_That's where I'll leave you off you can figure out the rest many children after Naraku is gone Sango and Miroku hook up…wait I gave you the end. LOL. Look for my other stories, no they are more then one chapter but the chapters are shorter then this. **Caved in love**,** Just Another Day **and more when I get the chance to write them. _

13


End file.
